evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracula (Earth-818793)
You might be looking for the 'Dracula' from Space Goat's Evil Dead 2 comics. Vlad Tepes, better known as Dracula, is one of the most well known horror characters in fiction. He was created by Bram Stoker for his 1897 novel: Dracula. Biography Vlad Tepes was a brutal warlord in the 1400's, and ruled his kingdom through fear. Stories spread throughout the land that his horrible temper and murderous tendencies grew, making him more ruthless than ever, even going as far as to kill the innocent people in his way. Tepes only wanted two things: ultimate power and an heir for his empire. While his wife was pregnant, she could no longer stand for him killing the innocent and took her own life. Vlad was enraged over the death of his wife, and proclaimed that he would sell his soul to have her back. When he said this, a demon claiming to be an agent of God appeared to him and told him of the power he could have if he did sell his soul. Tepes accepted the demon's deal and sold his soul in return for immortality, but it did not resurrect his wife and left him with an unquenchable blood lust, turning him into Dracula. Unknown to him, the demon resurrected his unborn child, a daughter named Eva, who was raised by monks and had an uncanny ability to seek out evil influences in people and destroy it. Monster War At some point before the 21st century, Dracula was killed and his body was left in a basement of a church. He was resurrected by Mr. Hyde and soon had all of his strength returned. Eventually, he was defeated once more and was decapitated in a former Big Utter Dairy warehouse. Here he was found by Dr. Hieronymus Von Heinrich with a silver cross buried into his forehead. When one of Heinrich's assistants went to remove the silver cross from Dracula's head, it caused a cut, and caused a drop of blood to touch Dracula's skin, resurrecting him once again. Against Ash Williams Heinrich was now working for Dracula, and was told to seek out The Chosen One so that he can destroy the only person capable of stopping him. While Heinrich seeks The Chosen One, Dracula builds up an army of monsters, including Werewolves, Frankenstein's Monster (who goes by the name Michael), and Mummies from Egypt (including Evil Ash). When Ash Williams and Sugarbaby arrive in New York City to investigate a "Vampire Virus" that they believe is caused by The Necronomicon, they are greeted by vampires and Dr. Heinrich. The vampires take away and bite Sugarbaby after a fight against Ash, and Hieronymus tells Ash that to kill Dracula, he needs to use The Spike of The Crucifixion, which can be found back in time with Eva, the daughter of Dracula. After going back in time using The Necronomicon, Heinrich steals the Spike and gives it to his master, Dracula. After fighting through mummies in the middle of New York City, Ash and Eva team-up with Michael, who turned against Dracula, and head for Dracula's throne room located in a skyscraper. The three battle through the room and come face-to-face against Dracula. Eventually Eva stabs her father in the chest using the Spike of The Crucifixion, killing him once again and killing the monsters that he had recruited for his "Army of Darkness". Team-Up With Ash Williams When Kulan Gath threatens to take over world based on the Mayan doomsday prophecy that the world will end in 2012, Dracula is part of the group that hunts him down across time and space to stop him from fulfilling the prophecy. Other members of this group includes Ash Williams, Herbert West, Eva, Vampirella, Red Sonja, Athena, and Pantha. Death 20 years "from now", Dracula is still active, now based close to Detroit, Michigan. He assisted Ash Williams and Eva in the final showdown with Evil Ash (now calling himself The General). However, this battle took place on Holy Ground, and after rescuing his daughter from Evil Ash, Dracula turned to dust after standing on the grounds too long. Links * Dracula (Earth-818793) on the Dynamite Entertainment Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Comic Exclusive Characters Category:Vampires